


Starbright

by Kokoai



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, almost hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai
Summary: As bright as fireworks could shine, Iori swore Riku could shine brighter. Even sitting beside Riku, under a sky of fireworks, Iori would remain to this belief.





	Starbright

**Author's Note:**

> After many months of struggling and piling up wips, here I am finally posting again, although for a new fandom (it's been over a year since I joined this fandom but writing is hard orz)
> 
> And yes I crawl out of my hole for something so short but I still hope it's enjoyable~

Starlight twinkled in the rippling waves of a steady river. Amidst the bustling crowds and street vendors one couldn’t notice the gentle summer breeze. Away from all the noise and lights were families and couples scattered about, some entertaining themselves with colorful sparklers, others simply enjoying the scenery before the fireworks began.  
  
“Ah-” Iori turned at the exclamation in time to watching a sparkler fall to the grass. So much for the warnings that even sparklers could still be dangerous. Situations like this however, were exactly why Iori had packed bandages. Riku poked at the blue band around his finger before smiling and thanking Iori.  
  
Gradually the other twinkling lights were snuffed out. People filtered in from the street to settle across the grass. Conversation chatter filled the air. Somewhere in this maze were the rest of their group mates. Iori briefly wondered who Mitsuki would be sitting with. He might have even gone to search, if Riku didn’t seem so content to sit just the two of them.  
  
Eyes drifting down, Iori noticed the tiny gap between their hands. His fingers twitched at the thought of closing that gap. His face flushed. His heart pounded in his ears, yet his hand moved maybe an eighth of an inch. There was no way he could do this. How could he even dare to change relationships within the group when they were only beginning to rise in popularity?  
  
At the first bang, white light highlighting the curves and dips of Riku’s face, especially the upward curve of his lips, Iori knew it was simply Riku’s existence driving him. He would absolutely uphold his promise to make Riku a star, regardless of his place in that image.  
  
There came a short pause in the fireworks, faint music coming from unseen speakers. Riku let out a large gasp as a familiar tune hit his ears. While so low one could entirely miss it, for him there was no mistaking that this song was one of theirs. Without warning Iori found himself trapped in a tight embrace.  
  
“Nanase-san…” his hands hovered over Riku’s shoulders. If anyone recognized them this could spell trouble. Thankfully the embrace didn’t last too long. Maybe Riku realized the situation too.  
  
WIth the whistle of the next wave of fireworks, Iori began to relax. Once again their hands so incredibly close. Iori decided against making a move. Although somehow there hands would drift closer and closer until there existed the slightest amount of contact.  
  
While they wouldn’t move any closer, between each bang, one of them would glance down at their hands or the other, only to dart away when the other began to look. If Iori could simply continue to stand by Riku’s side, even as a dimmer star meant to make the other shine brighter, that would be more than enough.  
  
  



End file.
